gracias sakura
by hermy22
Summary: El verdadero amor de Tomoyo, dejem reviews please


_**Gracias Sakura;**_

Una joven de largos cabellos lacios y negros andaba entremedio de la multitud, tenía la mirada perdida; sus ojos parecían tristes, reflejaban soledad. Su mejor amiga había logrado por fin ser feliz, su amado regresó para estar a su lado ¿y ella? ¿Por qué no era feliz? En realidad estaba feliz por su mejor amiga quien sufrió, a ella no le gustaba verla triste, luchó junto a ella, sus amigos de infancia tenían su vida, sus parejas e incluso el caballero inglés estaba prometido con una joven inglesa, reencarnación de un antiguo amor de Clow ciertamente muy poderosa.

Un joven pasea por un parque cercano, es un joven muy atractivo, su pelo castaño y rebelde le caracterizan, esta muy pensativo, esta absorto en sus pensamientos, como si no hubiera nada que le importara, su padre había decidido irse a África donde habían encontrado unos yacimientos muy antiguos, no se sabía cuando regresaría; su hermana, su "monstruo" había vuelto a sonreír, a ser feliz, muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que su hermana había crecido y ya no era la despistada y tímida niña; su labor había terminado, ahora ya la cuidaría su prometido, ahora el tenía que hacer su vida como había echo su mejor amigo, se había casado con la chica que le perseguía en la preparatoria.

Sin darse cuenta el joven chocó con una hermosa joven, eso izo que ambos volverían a la realidad...

-OUCH!!!...-se quejó la chica que se encontraba en el suelo

-Discúlpeme, lo siento yo iba distraído y...-se disculpó el chico

-No si debes disculparme tu a mi, yo también iba distraída.- respondi

El reflejo del sol no les dejaba ver la cara pero la voz se les hacía familiar, el joven ayudó a la chica a sentarse en el banco, cuando ambos se miraron...

-¿Touya? lo siento...

-Espera, ¿me conoces?... esos ojos... ¿Tomoyo?

-Si, es que hacía casi un año que no nos veíamos...

-Si al estudiar fuera... por cierto ¿Por qué andas tan triste?

-No nada, es que iba pensando en lo que ha sido mi vida... y tu ¿Por qué andas tan serio?

-Lo mismo, estaba recordando mi vida hasta ahora.

-¿Has visto a Sakura? Hoy he estado con ella esta guapísima, me ha dicho que se casará con Shaoran la próxima primavera, estoy tan contenta...

-si, ya me lo han dicho, mi padre nos ha comunicado que aún se quedará en África unos tres meses más y que para la boda vendrá.

-Ya te llevas mejor con Shaoran ¿verdad?

-¿Con el mocoso? si, debo hacerlo por Sakura, la quiero mucho y quiero verla feliz y si junto Shaoran lo es yo también lo soy.

-Si, bueno Touya debo irme, mi madre me espera para ir a cenar...

Tomoyo se levantó pero cuando si pie entró en contacto con el suelo...

-Ay, me duele...

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo al caerme...

-No te preocupes, sube...-El joven se agachó e izo subir a Tomoyo a su espalda- te llevaré a un médico.

-Gracias...-dijo mientras se subía a la espalda del chico.

Touya llegó a casa del médico y dejó a Tomoyo en una camilla...

-Srta. Daidouji, según las radiografías tiene una contractura en el tobillo y deberá hacer reposo durante 10 días, entonces deberá volver a que le haga otras radiografías...

-Gracias doctor.

-Tomoyo siento lo del tobillo...

-No pasa nada de verdad, ahora debería llamar a mi madre para que viniera a recogerme...

-Tranquila yo te llevo a tu casa...

-¿Cómo? no tienes aquí el coche, además ya me has cargado a tu espala hasta casa del médico.

-No sufras por mi, venga sube, serán sólo quince minutos hasta tu casa.

-Ya pero ¿tu espalda?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, si he cargado con mi hermana no podré contigo...

-Está bien... gracias...

Así Tomoyo se recargó en la espalda de su atractivo acompañante, pasaron quince minutos y llegaron a casa de Tomoyo, era una gran mansión, infundaba respeto, llamó al timbre y le abrió Sam, una de las guardaespaldas de su madre, al verla...

-Señorita Tomoyo... ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Nada, solo me caí y Touya me llevó a casa del médico y me trajo a casa. Ahora me gustaría ir a mi habitación para descansar...

-Si me guías yo mismo te llevo...

-No es necesario ya me encargo yo...

-No se preocupe señora ya la tengo cargada en la espalda, ya la llevo yo...

-Está bien, sígame...

Sam condujo a Touya hasta la habitación de Tomoyo, una vez allí el joven dejó a Tomoyo en su cama y se despidió. era tarde y debía regresar a casa Sakura le estaría esperando para cenar junto con Shaoran y Kero.

Touya llegó a su casa y se sentó en la mesa para cenar con su hermana y su cuñado, de pronto llamaron al timbre, era Yukito junto a su bella esposa Nakuru (si, si, la guardiana de Eriol), tenían una noticia que darles...

-Buenas noches Touya, Sakura, Shaoran...

-Buenas noches...

-Bueno ¿cenamos?

Sakura empezó a servir la cena, cuando iban por los postres...

-Bueno, yo tengo que darles una noticia-dijo un sonriente Yukito

-Si, verán...-Nakuru acarició su vientre

Touya se percató...

-FELICIDADES!!!!!!!

-Gracias...

-Si, estamos esperando un bebé.

-Enhorabuena...

Todos brindaron y felicitaron a la pareja, Sakura llamó a Tomoyo...

RING, RING, RING...

-Casa Daidouji, diga...

-Con la señorita Tomoyo ¿por favor?

-Si un momento...

-Si diga

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ya te contó Touya...

-¿Touya? no que me tenía que contar...

El joven se levantó cuando escuchó su nombre, se acercó a su hermana sin que fuera visto para poder oír lo que decía...

-Pues yo iba paseando por el parque pensando en mis cosas, sin querer choqué con un chico y me caí al suelo, el chico resultó ser Touya...

-¿Pero como pudisteis chocar? es que Touya no te vio...

-Es que el iba despistado y no me vio...

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-Si, como me dolía el tobillo, Touya me cargó a su espalda y me llevó a casa del médico, una vez allí me escayolaron el tobillo y debo hacer reposo durante 10 días, yo quería llamar a casa para que me vinieran a recoger pero el insistió en llevarme...

-Pero ¿si no tenía el coche?

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero insistió y me volvió a cargar a su espalda y me llevó a mi casa, me subió a mi habitación y se fue...

-Carai con mi hermano, si es que es un trozo de pan, por eso yo lo quiero mucho...

Touya se sonrojó...

-Pero, ya sabes que el a mi no me cuenta mucho de su vida, es muy reservado, pero aún así es amable y muy cariñoso...

-Si eso parece, bueno Sakura te dejo que tengo que descansar...

-Espera que tengo una noticia que darte, Yuki y Nakuru esperan un bebé...

-¿Qué? felicitadlos de mi parte...

-Si eso haré, bueno buenas noches Tomo, que te mejores.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

Touya se dirigió a la cocina sin ser visto, Sakura se dirigió hacía allí...

-Touya gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudar a Tomoyo y sobretodo por hacerle sonreír...

-¿Sonreír?

-Si, verás desde que Shaoran y yo por fin logramos estar juntos y empezamos a salir formalmente, yo no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y aunque ella digiera que no, yo sabía que estaba triste...

-Y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? y además ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

-Te lo cuento porque desde que has llegado llevabas una sonrisa en los labios, además se que no debo meterme pero creo que te gusta Tomoyo...

-¿Qué, qué? yo no... a mi... no me...

-Hermano, no voy a decir nada, por eso no te preocupes, pero reconócelo, piensa como has reaccionado con ella, con el cariño que la has tratado...

-Y si fuera así...

-Pues me alegraría mucho porque a Tomoyo la quiero mucho y además hacéis muy buena pareja...

-Monstruo...

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Nada, nada hermanita...

-Hermano ya tengo 21 años ya se que siempre me has intentado proteger, para evitar que me hagan daño, pero tienes que vivir tu vida, te has pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de mi que no has pensado ni un segundo en ti, yo ahora tengo a Shaoran, además con ayuda de mis cartas tengo suficiente protección ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón, quién iba a decir que mi monstruo había crecido tanto, hasta da consejos a su hermano mayor...

-Tonto...una pregunta...¿desde cuando te gusta Tomoyo?

-¡Sakura!

-Perdona, no quería molestar...bueno me voy a preparar la habitación de invitados, esta noche Shaoran se queda a dormir...

-A no, eso si que no...

-Touya, no seas así, sería peor que durmiéramos juntos...

-Hace 8 meses...yo...

-¿Si?

-Esta bien te contaré, pero conste que eres a la primera que le explico, ni siquiera Yuki lo sabe, además prefiero que no digas nada, hasta que yo me aclare...

Cómo bien sabéis a Touya no le resulta fácil explicar lo que siente y mucho menos a su hermana, pero en estos años Sakura ha madurado mucho, ya no es aquella niña despistada, por eso Touya no ha podido evadir de responderle, porque Sakura es su hermana y porque ella ha descubierto el secreto así que no le queda más remedio...

-Hace 8 meses yo empecé a ver a Tomoyo cómo una mujer, no como la mejor amiga de mi hermana, ver como se volcaba en sus estudios, como te apoyaba en los peores momentos no se, no sabría decirte, creo que a partir de ahí me empezó a gustar, su pelo, sus ojos, su forma de hablar, todo en ella me cautivó...-Touya estaba rojo, le estaba confesando a su hermana sus sentimientos-...no se realmente que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer...

-Touya ¿Por qué no hablas con Tomoyo?

-No puedo, hoy mismo se lo podría haber dicho pero no he podido...además no se lo que ella siente...

-De eso me encargo yo...

-Esta bien respecto a lo de que Shaoran duerma en casa, esta bien pero que duerma en la habitación de invitados...

-Para ti sería peor que durmiéramos juntos, por eso voy a preparar la habitación de invitados, aunque no sería la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos...

-¿Sakura! ¿Estás loca?

-Jejejjejejejeje, no te sulfures,...

-Bueno. ya me calmo, me voy a despedir de Yuki y Nakuru y me voy a dormir, buenas noches-Touya le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, se dirigió al salón...- Bueno, buenas noches Yuki, Nakuru, otra vez enhorabuena por el embarazo, nos vemos mañana, me voy a ir a dormir...

-Si, nosotros también nos vamos, que ya va siendo hora de que Nakuru descanse. Buenas noches Touya, Shaoran, Kero... Sakura gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa...

-De nada, buenas noches, cuídate Nakuru.

El matrimonio Tsukishiro se montó en su auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Esa misma noche Touya Kinomoto le era imposible dormir, solo podía pensar en la conversación que anteriormente había tenido con su hermana.

Hace días siento latir mi corazón ¿Por qué? no lo se, solo se que estar a su lado es para mi como estar en el cielo. Mi vida empieza a encontrar sentido, a tener luz, una luz que ilumina mi camino...

La quiero, realmente la quiero, mi hermana tenía razón, realmente tenía razón, es un ángel, su mirada me ilumina, su voz melodiosa me cautiva...

Pensamiento de dos jóvenes que realmente se aman, se enamoraron de la forma más inocente, ahora solo queda un paso: Declararse.

RING, RING, RING...

-Casa de los Kinomoto, diga...

-Hola buenos días, podría hablar con Sakura?

-Sí un momento

-¡SAKURA! Al teléfono...

-Sí...

-Hola, Sakura...

-Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Pues... me gustaría que me ayudaras con...

-Con mi hermano ¿tal vez?

-Pues... si... ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Cariño, hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta, espera ya se levanta, ya verás...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ahora te llamo...

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se fue dónde su hermano...

-Buenos días Touya.

-Buenos días Sakura.-se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Querías algo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices si, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Si dime...

-Verás le he hecho un pastel a Tomoyo para llevárselo, pero acaban de llamar de la agencia que organiza la boda para que Shaoran y o vayamos dentro de media hora y no me da tiempo, ¿podrías llevárselo tu?

-¿YO? ¿Por qué?

-No lo niegues estás enamorado de ella y estás deseando verla.

-¡SAKURA!-se puso de un color rojizo.

-Venga, además podrás estar un rato con ella, hoy no trabajas...

-Esta bien...

-Gracias hermano, ahí está el pastel... bueno me voy que Shaoran ya debe haber terminado el entrenamiento y nos vamos a ir donde la agencia...

Sakura salió y dejó a un Touya pensativo...

¿Qué hago? se lo digo o no se lo digo... la quiero... si la quiero... se lo voy a decir... de echo el no ya lo tengo...

Que raro Sakura dijo que me llamaría... tendré que llamarla yo...

DING, DONG

Debe ser ella

-Si la señorita Tomoyo está en su habitación... Ahora mismo les subiré un poco de té...

-Gracias...

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Adelante, pasa Sa...

-Buenos días Tomoyo...-le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-To... Touya... ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Bueno la llamaron de la agencia dónde le organizan la boda y me izo venir a traerte esto...

O sea que me volvería a llamar... que guapo está...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora estoy mejor

-¿Cómo?

-No nada

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Señorita Tomoyo aquí les dejo el té...

-Gracias Amy...

-De nada.- sonrió y se retir

-Tomoyo yo quería hablar contigo, verás yo...

-Si que pasa, les ha sucedido algo a Shaoran, a tu papá o a Sakura?

-No, yo quería decirte... que hace un tiempo yo...

A Touya le era difícil decirle a Tomoyo lo que sentía, lo que no se esperaba era que cuando iba a volver a hablar Tomoyo juntó sus labios con los de Touya... lentamente se fueron separando, ambos estaban sonrojados...

-Lo siento yo...-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada

Touya no sabía que hacer, ni decir, ese beso lo había cogido por sorpresa...

-No lo sientas...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...

Touya la besó nuevamente, esa era su mejor forma de demostrar lo que sentía...

-Touya yo, yo, es que me he enamorado de ti...

Touya sonrió...

-Yo también me he enamorado de ti, no me preguntes cuando ni como, pero me he enamorado de ti y me gustaría, mejor dicho, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Si, si, si, si realmente es lo deseo...

Touya cogió a Tomoyo en brazos y voltearon de la felicidad que ambos desprendían...

Gracias Sakura

Gracias hermana

Fin


End file.
